Breaking Down Walls
by AngelShotgun217
Summary: She was his weakness, his light. She could break down the barrier he put on the world, she knew his past, his pain. She was different than anyone else. Now they're stuck in a whole new insane adventure together. What in Chaos name had he gotten himself into? Not very good at summary's. My very first FanFic. Please R
1. Pain And Stars

**I own none of the Sonic characters, this is my first story so please go easy. Constructive criticism is appreciated. :)**

* * *

_Shadows P.O.V_

**May 15th**

The day I had been dreading all year. Just thinking about that day seemed to tear at my heart.

**Pain**

It clawed at me with an icy cold grip. What I felt was more than unbearable. It was _torture. _The events that took place on this day 50 years ago continued to haunt me. I raised my gloved hand to the smooth glass of the window pain.A steady rain fell down upon a few stray citizens carrying umbrellas. I sighed and let my head rest against the window, my face pressed against the glass. I still remember that day the day that her last words echoed through the halls. The words that would haunt my dreams from then on.

**_Flashback _**

_I panted, my stamina draining as I pulled my companion down the cold gray halls. I felt her clutch my hand tighter as we sped away from the pursuing soldiers. We stopped abruptly in the main emergency escape room. Maria ran over to the control panel and started pushing buttons, while I went over to examine the glass cylinder that would send us to the planet below. The heavy thud of footsteps thudded closer , when I felt two small hands suddenly push me into the glass pod, and heard the _swoosh _of the hatch closing. I spun around my ruby red eyes wide with alarm. Maria was staring at the lever that would release the pod. The GUN soldiers burst into the room right as Maria placed her hand on the lever. _

_"Stop or well shoot!" One soldier shouted aiming at her. I kicked and punched and banged on the glass but it wouldn't budge. I saw determination fill her azure eyes and she thrust down the lever. _

_"Maria NO!" I yelled, tears pricking at the corner of my eyes. _

**_BLAM!_**

_Her blonde hair matted and blue dress ripped, she sank to the floor a red stain forming on her dress. She looked up at me and...smiled. How can she smile when shes in so much pain? How can she smile knowing this is the end. How? _

_"MARIA!" I yelled banging at the glass till my knuckles bled._

_"Shadow, please promise me you'll help the people of earth. Help them be happy and give them a chance to live okay?" She asked me as she reached out towards me gently._

_"I promise" I said tears pooling over my cheeks and my body shook with sobs. she was still smiling._

_"And Shadow? Smile for me okay?" Her eyes brimmed with sadness and yet they still held joy._

_"Sayonara Shadow The Hedgehog" She whispered and closed her eyes._

_"NO!" I screamed as I was thrust away from the space colony and into deep space towards the planet below. I tried to tell myself it was all a nightmare. I openly cried as my world shattered around me._

**_End Flashback_**

_"_What are you moping about now Shadow?" a deep feminine voice snapped me from my gruesome thoughts.

_"_Nothing of your concern, you pompous thief." I said keeping my uninterested expression.

I slowly turned to see Rouge, the only person i could call a close friend. Everyone else was just people I knew. Not friends. She was a former thief (Mostly), who was always flirting with every man she met. She was busty, but at the same time had a perfect slim figure. She had shoulder length white hair, and aqua colored eyes along with a pair of leathery black wings. Her usual cat suite and designer clothes were switched for a skimpy purple nightgown, that revealed a little to much for my liking. Rouge was always like that, always prancing around with her no bullshit attitude and skimpy clothes. But she listened, and was willing to talk to me without making snide comments like that Faker and I was grateful for that.

"Lighten up handsome" she purred and clutched my arm. I shrugged her off. I did care about rouge, but id never had any romantic feelings for her. She frowned.

"How are you the only one immune to my charms? Other men would fall over at the sight of me" she said dramatically.

"I didn't know you had charm Rouge." I countered, making sure to keep my face void of emotion.

"Fine Mr. Sunshine, be that way" she humphed and walked (More like sashayed) gracefully away. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. She would be back to bother me within the hour.I sighed and turned to look at the clock on the wall. _12:34_ it read. It was late but if I fell asleep, that same nightmare would come back again. Its as if id never be free of this torment.

_Amy's P.O.V _

I hummed a happy tune as I gazed at the stars from my roof. I sighed happily and shifted my position on the cold hard shingles. It was cold, cold enough to see my breath, but I didn't mind though. It was somewhere around midnight or so but I wasn't tired. I just stared at the stars. Id always wanted a better view of them. I always seemed to get lost up in space even though people told me I belonged on earth. I always found the twinkling lights in the sky memorizing. Eventually I did begin to get drowsy and decided it was time for bed. After all Sonic was throwing a party tomorrow. I had gotten over him and realized I wasn't in love with him, it was just a silly infatuation. We were friends now and that's all we would ever be, and I was fine with that. I climbed down into a tree next to my house and jumped onto the window sill. my white pajama pant with red hearts on them snagged on a branch a tore a small hole.

"Ah...and these were my favorite!" I sighed and climbed into my window. I snuggled under my red and white covers, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, so please review. I really need it, I have no idea if this was really good, or completely terrible. So give me some feedback please.**

**I own nothing but the story line.**


	2. Strange Encounters

**Next chapter! Yay! Nothing really to say other than sorry for the late update and enjoy! I'm not very good at this just yet**,**but I promise things will start picking up in the next chapter.**

**I do not own anything but the story line!**

* * *

Amy

I blinked slowly, and sat up rubbing my eyes. I yawned and pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. That's when I realized that it wasn't my clock making that annoying banging noise, but someone knocking on my door. I sleepily stumbled down the stairs and pulled open my door.

"Cream? What are you doing here this early?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Miss Amy, its almost noon." The younger bunny said somewhat sarcastically.

I blinked. I really slept that long? I apologized to the bunny and tried to straighten out my shoulder length quills, now fully awake.

"It's fine Miss Amy, now c'mon we still gotta but a dress for the party!" Cream yelled excitedly.

"Would this be to try and impress a certain two-tailed fox, now would it?" I smirked, I knew I had her pinned.

"Maybe..." She blushed. I knew it. I had already decided to just go to the party in casual clothes, but Cream was hoping to impress Tails with a new dress.

" Okay fine we will go to the mall, just let me get ready." I rushed inside to take a quick shower, not bothering to close the door, since I knew Cream would. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower letting it warm up while I undressed. After trying desperately to dry off my unruly quills I got dressed in faded jeans, a red low cut T-shirt and a small white over jacket (I can't remember what there're called but it's half way between a shrug and a windbreaker tell me in the reviews if ya know). I pulled on my red and white converse, and did one last once over in the mirror. I pulled a red hair band out of my vanity drawer and fixed it in place.

"Perfect" I headed down stairs to meet Cream.

"Okay lets go." I said, and let the hyper active bunny pull me towards the bustling city.

* * *

Shadow

I stumbled down the street yawning. I'd stayed up all night dreading sleep. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my quills. 9:03 am. Great only 14 hours and 53 seconds left of this horrid day. Apparently Rouge thought I needed Social interaction, which in her eyes meant dragging me around the mall while she goes shopping. She walked a few feet ahead of me, blabbing about something, probably Knuckles. A flash of Pink caught my attention, and snapped me from my muddled thoughts. I turned my head and confirmed my suspisions. It was Rose, Amy rabbit friend, Cream and she were just coming out of a dress shop with only one bag surprisingly. She laughed at something Cream said, and looked in my direction. Verde caught Ruby. I held her gaze and for some reason couldn't tear my eyes away. My heart beat faster and I felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze. I had always had this reaction around her. I never understood it but I'd stopped trying to long ago.

"Hey Sunshine!" Rouge yelled snapping me back into reality. I looked over at her.

"What?" I asked trying to sound mean but ended up sounding curious. Damn, I thought. I can't afford to look weak. I can't let my guard down. Ever.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, interest filling her eyes.

"Nothing" I said still failing to sound bored. I mentally kicked myself. Rouge didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't say anything. Instead she gasped and pulled me into a clothes store that had mostly Fusha (Can't Spell! XD)walls. Joy. What was that about, I asked myself for the umpteenth time. I don't think I will ever understand why I feel the way I do around Rose. As I was following Rouge a guy bumped into me.

"Oh sorry. hey Your Shadow The Hedgehog right? The hero?" he asked as he patted my head. he was a human and unbelievably tall with shaggy blonde hair. I swatted his hand away and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Well...Okay, ill be going now." he said and retreated to the other side of the store. Suddenly all to aware of thee large crowd I told Rouge Id meet her at the party later. I honestly didn't mind gong it wasn't all that bad. i left the store, and just as I got outside, it started raining. Great, why didn't I listen when Rouge told me to bring a jacket? I sighed and made my way to the park.

* * *

Amy

Cream and I had gone to many different stores, trying to find the perfect dress. I was beginning to get tire, but Cream had endless energy. Th twelve year old gasped and pulled me into a new store labeled Tara's dresses. Cream ran over and pulled a dress off one of the racks and hurried over to the fitting rooms. I made my way in the same direction and sat down on the soft chair outside.

"How do I look ?" Cream asked as she came out from behind the pink colored curtin. Her dress was stunning. The top part was white and ruffled at her chest with small plastic dimonds twisting around her torso, and white straps. The skirt was orange, and fanned out slightly around her ankles. A sky blue ribbon wwrapped around her waist several times before falling down her skirt. the dress had short bell sleeves and her long orange hair was let down.

"Cream you look amazing!" I exclaimed, smiling as I saw my friend blush shyly.

"Tails won't know what hit him" I said

"Thanks " I smiled as we walked out of the store. Cream then began talking about how excited she was for the party. I laughed at a joke she made and turned my head. That's when i caught his gaze. Shadow? I wondered what he was doing here, probably Rouge. His gaze was so intense, my face flushed. I'd always had a crush on him, but it never really seemed serious, just a silly school girl crush. The fact was that he confused me. Everything about him was a mystery. I didn't know all that much about his past, but i knew it was a particularly sore subject for him. Over time we had become good friends, and I knew more about him than i did before. In fact he had become closer to the entire team, but he never really opened up to anyone, not even Rouge. He suddenly snapped his attention to Rouge. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Rouge looked like uncertain.

"Well, why don't we head back to your place to get ready?" Cream asked as we walked out of the mall.

"Hm? Oh okay Cream." I was still slightly spaced out. I was thinking about Shadows eyes. They always betrayed what his heart felt but not everyone could see it. I could have sworn there was something different about them though. i shrugged and made my way toward my house with Cream.

* * *

Shadow

I sat up in the tallest oak tree in the park, thinking. I wasn't really thinking about anything, just thinking. Rose suddenly sprung to mind. I don't know why but I kept her in my thoughts often.

"Hey Buddy!" A cocky voice shouted at me from below. It was Him. Faker? What does he want? I thought as I voiced my thoughts.

"Just saying Hi to one of my friends." he said as he climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch next to me.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" he asked cocking his head and raising and eyebrow.

"I am not blushing!" I snapped, even more irritated that he was right. My face was unnaturally hot.

"Yes you are." He said slyly. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Sooooo...Who is she?" he said smirking. I pulled a confused look. He laughed.

"I know you've got someone special on your mind. Who is it?" He asked again.

"I have't the slightest idea what you are talking about faker. I do not have romantic feelings fro Ro-" I caught myself before I said her name. It's honestly embarrassing feeling like this. I was again steaming over the fact he was right. Rose was special to me, I wouldn't say romantically, but still special. He hummed.

"Well I'll get it out of you sooner or later." He said as he hopped down from the tree.

"See ya later tonight Shad." He then walked off. Walked off. He didn't run, just walked. Very surprising. I sighed and hopped down as well. It had stopped raining. I took off running towards my house, the gray overcast world a blur. As I sped away I again thought about my run in with Sonic. I pushed the encounter to the back of my mind, and sped off into the shadows.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I did have writers block, but while typing this chapter I had a burst of inspiration. I'm completely flipping the switch with this story. When I started I had no idea where I was going with this story, but I now have a better idea. You'll just have to wait and find out but I have a lot of surprises coming up! Okay Bye Bye!**


End file.
